


Bad Beat

by Reddwarfer



Category: Bus Gamer
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Emotional Constipation, Gambling, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: When everything has been taken away, is there anything left to live for?
Relationships: Mishiba Toki/Saitoh Kazuo
Kudos: 2





	Bad Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 10/1/2008
> 
> Thank you to Evaporate and Djin7 for the beta. 
> 
> Written for tehlils (old fandom name. lmk if this is you and want me to update/formally gift in ao3) in the SaltyDogsStories Exchange.
> 
> "Bad Beat" is a poker term that refers to when a strong hand is beaten by a lucky hand.
> 
> Story changed slightly from original with a few grammar changes.

"Shit, that's six in a row," Saitou grumped, tossing his hand on the table. He took a fortifying gulp of his beer and grinned. "All right, one more round."

Nakajyo smiled at him. "You keep losing 'cause you have such a shit poker face. It's only a shame we're not playing for money."

"Ahhhh, man, you're so mean. I'll beat that smile off your cocky ass. You'll see!" Saitou scooped up his cards and his face lit up. Shit poker face indeed.

Chuckling, Nakajyo dropped two cards, replaced them. "Call Cold."

Toki sat nearby and watched them dispassionately. He'd folded out of the game three hands ago and not for lack of winning. It was almost farcical the way they went on pretending nothing was wrong.

They'd been stuck in this rat-hole, underground 2LDK for three weeks and leaving wasn't an option as of yet. The fucking Biz Game had gone beyond where any of them had imagined. Although their sponsor from Midou Life set them up there, it was more because he was under investigation and didn't want any loose ends than because of the constant threat to their lives.  


They weren't friends, barely even acquaintances, but they were all each other had left.  


"Toki," Saitou complained, looking mournfully at the pile of chips in front of Nakajyo. "I'm bored as hell and this asshole is cheating."  


Looking up from the book he wasn't reading, he sighed. "Not my problem."

Saitou got up and plopped down close to him, so their thighs were touching. "Toookkiiii."

"Hey, it's your turn to babysit the brat, Mishiba," Nakajyo said with a smirk. He walked to the doorway of his bedroom, adding over his shoulder, "I'm going to work on the plan."

The plan wasn't so much a plan as it was a vague idea of how they were going to track down the fuckers that ruined their lives, and destroy them. After that, he had no idea what they'd do.

"Who needs babysitting? Asshole," Saitou yelled, throwing an empty beer can at Nakajyo, who slid the door to his room shut just in time.

Toki frowned at the beer can rolling on the floor. "Go pick that up."

"Fine, fine," Saitou grumbled, obeying regardless. "At least I don't have to share a room with that dickhead."

"Let's go to bed," Toki said, getting to his feet. He put away the cards and turned off the light. "It's getting late."

Saitou tugged at his arm. "But I wanted to stay up drinking with Toki-san!"

"You don't need to drink anymore tonight. You shouldn't even be drinking at all."

Pouting, Saitou put away the remainder of the beer in the fridge and placed the cups in the sink. Toki knew why the kid drank; once drunk, he wouldn't have to think about what was happening.

It was strange, after years of being alone, to share a bed with anyone, especially Saitou. Sometimes, he'd wake in the middle of the night surrounded by him, his arms, his legs, his smell, and not know how to escape, or if he really even wanted to. The kid had invaded his life in so many ways he couldn't explain. Saitou made him smile, made him care—even if just a little—about him, made him want things, made him feel human for the first time since his family was taken.

"Toki?" Saitou said, crawling in bed next to him. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath, almost dizzying. "I…promise me you won't disappear when it's all over."

Turning on his side, Toki looked at Saitou, watching his lids droop and close, and exhaled. "Kazuo."

Not for the first time, Toki was glad Saitou fell asleep before he said something that would change everything. He decided to think about it later, closed his own eyes, and wished the world away.

~*~

_Toki sighed, grateful that he was finished with his shift at the bar. Some asshole tried to get frisky with him and despite how many black belts he had, he couldn't actually put them into good use if he hoped to keep his job._

_He took four steps out of the bar and was immediately greeted with a body dumped out of a speeding car at his feet. Wordlessly, he dropped to his knees and saw the face of his brother looking back at him, eyes dead and lifeless. He stared at the way the blood from the slit in his brother’s neck dyed the white kimono red._

_Someone would pay._

_He held Shigi's body close to him, and tried not to let the tears threatening to fall come. He couldn't save his parents, and now…_

_Shigi…_

~*~

"Toki," murmured Saitou in his sleep. Saitou curled around him in the dark room. Toki knew that the same type of dream that haunted him would haunt Saitou. Every night went this way. Briefly, he wondered how Nakajyo slept, but he really didn't care and wasn't going to ask. He had seen the look on Nakajyo's face after the incident at the hospital and knew it haunted him just as all their ghosts haunted them. The silence only lasted for a few moments when he felt movement on the bed. As expected, Saitou started whimpering, body shifting, as he clutched Toki against him. "Fire!"

With practiced movement, Toki pressed Saitou down, placed a hand to his cheek, and said, "Kazuo, _Kazuo_ , wake up. There's no fire." _Not anymore_.

"Hmm?" Saitou blinked himself awake and blearily looked around the room. "No fire…Shit, Toki…I'm sorry I woke you again."

Frowning, Toki shook his head minutely. "I was already awake. I had one of my own," he added, noting the skeptical expression on Saitou's face.

"It's like…I can still feel it, smell it. The fire. I can still see the way they looked being pulled out. Black and charred. I’d never felt so helpless. I…don't care what I have to do…I want to get those fuckers that did it…No matter what." Saitou stilled for a moment, as if lost in thought, and then he turned, facing Toki. "What about you?"

"I won't stop until they're dead," Toki replied simply. He still hadn't spoken about Shigi beyond a few terse words. There really wasn't any point…but he had promised Saitou that some day he would. A part of him knew it would be sooner than later. "But it means we're not leaving the Game."

"Yeah," Saitou agreed. "They may have destroyed the reason we started this fucked up Game, but now we have nothing to lose."

Toki murmured his agreement, but he wondered even as he saw the fierce determination on Saitou's face. Did they really have _nothing_ to lose? It didn't matter, however, because they were stuck in it together. They had to fight. Or die. And he wasn’t gonna die until he could take some of the fuckers that had been haunting their steps with him.

Saitou shifted over, closer to him, and asked, "It's us against them, right Toki?"

 _Us_.

Whenever Saitou said it like that, he doubted that Nakajyo was included.

"Yeah," he said, despite himself. Saitou grinned widely at him, and moved even closer. So close that the lines of their bodies touched. He could feel the heat radiating off Saitou, and saw the slight tremble, as if he were nervous. "Kazuo…"

" _Toki…_ "

And then Saitou kissed him. The slightly damp, slightly chapped lips pressed against his, softly, then more insistently. A slight puff of breath against them tickled his skin, then another kiss followed. Saitou shifted closer, running his hand up Toki's back, along his neck, and into hair, holding him close as he teased Toki's lips with his tongue. He parted his lips, letting their tongues tangle together, and gripped Saitou's arm. His held felt like it was spinning as Saitou's teeth grazed his neck, sucked on his skin. He could feel Saitou's cock through their pants, pressing against his own.

"Toki. Toki. Toki." Saitou rambled against his skin, panting as he ground their cocks together. The sensation shot through him, make a heat spread from his groin out to his thighs, belly, spine. It threatened to nearly melt him. Saitou tossed his head back, and shook as if holding himself back. "I…need."

It took him a moment to debate his next step. He could stop this—whatever this was between them—and hope the kid had enough sense to pretend it never happened in the morning or he could just give in, finally, to what Saitou'd been asking for practically since they met.

Toki kissed Saitou then, hard, biting at Saitou's lips. He pushed their pants down just enough to release their cocks, inhaling sharply when Saitou reached down and took both of them in his spit slick palm. Their cocks slid together as Saitou stroked them with tortuously slow movements, sucking on Toki's neck with tongue and teeth, murmuring his name against his flesh.

"Kazuo," he breathed, not able to stop himself from getting lost in the sensation. He held onto Saitou tightly, thrusting against him, forcing Saitou to go faster, harder. He needed…something…to feel…more.

Another sloppy kiss and Saitou came, panting against his chest. He shot Toki a lazy smile and inched down on the bed. He gave Toki's cock a tentative lick before taking him in his mouth. Toki gasped, everything feeling too much and not enough all at once. Saitou sucked him with short, clumsy movements. Eagerness winning over any sort of experience. One accidental graze of teeth over the sensitive skin of his cock and he was lost, coming in Saitou's mouth. He looked down, watched as Saitou licked a stray bit on the corner of his mouth with his tongue, and felt his cock twitch. There must be something wrong with him.

"Toki," Saitou said, a bit dreamily, as he cuddled up against him once he pulled his pants back up. "I think I can sleep now."

He wished he could, but all Toki could think about was why he had done what he did, and why with Saitou, of all people. A few answers came to him, but he didn't like what they implied. He couldn't get attached again. Especially not to someone who made it his goal to almost get killed in every round they played. Toki looked down at Saitou's now-relaxed, sleeping face, and sighed. There was nothing he could do about it, really. Saitou wasn't going anywhere.

And, with that thought, sleep came a lot sooner than he had expected.

~*~

"About fucking time," Nakajyo said as they sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Saitou was humming something off-tune as he worked on constructing a device to track down the people filming them. "I wondered when you'd get around to popping his cherry."

"Shut up," Toki grumbled, wondering why he thought last night was a good idea at all. "Just…shut up."

"Hey, I'm not exactly complaining that I don't have to watch the brat make moon eyes at you while you purposefully feign obliviousness."

Toki gave Nakajyo a sour look. "Moon eyes?"

"I guess the hot, lusty looks he'll be shooting you now that you let him pry your iron thighs apart won't be much better." Nakajyo was enjoying this far more than Toki appreciated.

"I still have a gun," Toki said, conversationally. "It still has bullets."

"Hey, Saitou," Nakajyo said, getting up from the table. "Have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah! It was _great_!" Saitou shot him a dopey grin. He couldn't have been more obvious if he had a sign blinking over his head.

Moron.

A sound from the computer drew his attention from the two idiots across the room. It was email from their _benefactor_.

"Our next game is a Home game…tomorrow against the number two team."

Saitou got to his feet. "Let's crush the fuckers."

"I don't feel like losing, yet." Nakajyo grinned and lit a cigarette.

With the faintest of smiles, Toki began detailing the newest challenge.  



End file.
